The Cold Soldier and Waterfall Girl
by KaitoKumon
Summary: Kazumi Sawatari wake up in the realm of darkness with only the Build Driver and Blizzard Knuckle. There he found a girl with blue hair where she is struggling in saving her friends. Watch as Kazumi struggles in saving Aqua’s friends and maybe found love on the way. A Kazumi x Aqua moments
1. Realm of Darkness

A Grease x Aqua love scene,

The Cold Soldier and the Waterfall Queen

Take place after Xehanort's defeat.

Xehanort was defeated and the keyblade war did not happen thanks to Kazumi Sawatari(Kazumin) aka Kamen Rider Grease and Sora for delivering the final blow.

Now Kazumin lying down on the grass at the Land of Departure seeing the stars. He was closing his eyes remembering the battles that he went through with Organization 13, saving Terra,Ventus, and Aqua. About Aqua, she was the first person that Kazumin met when he arrived in this world. The memories was still fresh in his minds as he remembers where he woke up in the realm of darkness and questioning himself whether this was hell or heaven

Flashback

Kazumin woke up and see that the place was so dark and only glowing stack of rocks were the ones that helping him see in this realm of darkness. As Kazumin walks he saw a blue haired girl that were fighting a bunch of Heartless but she was hurt.

Kazumi: I got to help her,but how?

Suddenly he felt something in his jacket and he take out from his jacket. It was a Build Driver and the Blizzard Knuckle.

Kazumi: This will do then

He puts on the Build Driver on his waist, and then put the North Blizzard Fullbottle into the Blizzard Knuckle then attached it to Build Driver.

Build Driver: Are You Ready

Kazumi: Damn right I am!!!

Build Driver:Gekitou Shinka! Grease Blizzard! Gakigakigakigaki Gakī~n!

Kazumi was now Grease Blizzard

Grease: I let my passion burn and crush everything!!!

Aqua was now exhausted with the fight and she fell that she's about to give up

Aqua: Terra, Ven I am sorry, looks like this the end for me

As the Heartless was about to give Aqua the final blow, Aqua just closed her eyes to accept her fate until a mysterious figure stop the Heartless attacks

Grease: HEY I AM YOUR OPPONENT NOW!!!

Grease stop the attack using his Robot arm. Aqua was shocked,because she saw a robotic figure was stopping the attack without any struggle. Aqua was amazed and she felt that her heart feels safe

Grease: Are you okay?

Aqua just nodded

Grease: Just stay back, I handle this.

Grease looks at the Heartless, with burning passion and crush the Heartless

Aqua seeing Grease's fight, she was amazed how skillful he was, she felt he knows how to fight even though Grease did not have a keyblade

Grease:LET FINISH THIS!!!

Grease pull the lever of Build Driver

Build Driver: Twin Ice! Ready, go! Glacial Finish! Kachi Kachi Kachi Kachi Kachin!

Grease: Oraaaaaa!!!!!

Heartless was now crush then turn to snowflake.

After the battle...

Grease un transform himself into Kazumi. Kazumi walks toward Aqua.

Kazumi: Are you ok...?

Aqua: Yes thank you and my name is Aqua

Aqua says it with a smile. It was this moment Kazumi saw Aqua's face and said

Kazumi inner voice: Wow, she's beautiful... what am I thinking my hearts is for Miitan(Misora) but she sure looks cute

Aqua: Are you okay...Mr...

Kazumi: Kazumi Sawatari, 29 years old, Kamen Rider Grease but you can call Kazumin

Aqua: Kazumin...ok. Did you also fall into this realm of darkness as well

Kazumi: Realm of darkness, so this is what the place called. Sorry I don't know how I got into this place.

Aqua: I see

Kazumi: What about you,how did you trap into this place

Aqua:...Well...

Aqua told Kazumi everything about her friend Terra and Ventus, Master Xehanort, Keyblade War, the Keyblade, different worlds and her sacrifice to save her friends.

Kazumi: I see, even in this world cannot escape from war

Aqua: You look so calm, Kazumi

Kazumi: Let just say I have been through many wars and I already get used to it.

Kazumi has been through many wars, he lost his friends,hometown, and the worst is his country was being sucked into a black hole because of an alien being called Evolt.

Aqua: I wish to see my friends again, Terra Ven. I don't how many hours has paased ever since I was stuck the realm of darkness. The darkness has found a crack within my heart. I don't know if can make it out from here.

Aqua was about to cry as she feels hopeless and that instant Kazumi hold both of her hands gently

Kazumi: I will help you find your friends even it the last thing I do, even in darkness,I will let my passion burn brightly.

Aqua was surprised of Kazumi action.Then she suddenly look at Kazumin's eyes and she felt that those eyes says he will help her no matter what and then she felt her face was blushig after she saw how handsome Kazumi is. Despite Kazumi is 29 years old, he stills looks young.

Aqua inner voice: He's so handsome... what am I thinking

Aqua shook her head.

Kazumi: Are you ok??

Kazumi inner voice: What the hell am I doing, I just met her and suddenlyI want to help her find her friends although she's really is cute.

Both of them let go of their hands and both of them were flushed.

Kazumi: Anyways,let's get us out of here

Aqua just nodded

Both Kazumi and Aqua continue to walk to find a way out

To be continued...


	2. Friends

Chapter 2 :Friends

Kazumi and Aqua were walking to find a way out from the realm of darkness

Kazumi:So Aqua, I want to ask, what is that

Kazumi pointed at Aqua's wayfinder

Aqua: Oh this, this my wayfinder. It's a lucky charm that I made for me and my friends. This wayfinder tells us that no matter where me and my friends are, we always be together.

Kazumi: I see

Kazumi remembered the dog tags that one of his co worker make for him and three crows. The dog tags were a symbol showing that Kazumi and his friends will always be together. However, each of his friend die under his arms and gave him the dog tag to remember. Last was him, as he gave the dog tags to Misora before he fades away.

Aqua: Kazumi, are you ok?

Aqua was waving her hands in front of Kazumi's face

Kazumi: Ughh... sorry about that, I just remembered something important, anyways, make sure you hold that wayfinder of your close to your heart. Who knows maybe your friend will remember you as well

Aqua just smile and nodded

Aqua: Yes

Kazumi inner voice: I will help her find her friends, so that she would not end up like me.

Kazumi and Aqua walks and they arrived at the dark margin. There they saw a man with a long hooded black coat. I was the hooded Ansem the Wise

Ansem: I did not expect any guests here.

Aqua: Why are you here alone in the darkness?

Ansem: As much as I want to know however I do not remember the past but this is my second time at this place.

Aqua and Kazumi sit next to Ansem

Aqua: I have been in the realm of darkness she and has been wandering for a long time, unable to find a way to my original world. At first I was losing hope until Kazumi saves my life.

Aqua looks at Kazumi with a smile

Kazumi's inner voice: She is really beautiful,man what is happening to me

Kazumi just blushed

Kazumi: Well it's not like I want to let you die or something besides I made a promise to save your friends

Ansem looking at both of them and just laugh

Kazumi: What so funny old man

Ansem: I found it funny and even I do not remember some of my past, I do remember what's it feels like to love each other. You two are perfect for each other

Hearing what Ansem just says, Aqua and and Kazumi just blushed.

So Ansem then tell a story of boy who was very similar to her, a boy who was loyal and true to his friends, and traveled across the worlds to safeguard the Light .

Ansem explains to Aqua and Kazumi that the worlds were almost swallowed by arkness times, but they were always saved by a boy wielding his Keyblade.

Kazumi: That boy sure is amazing and he reminds me one of my friends. I wish I can meet him 'Sora'

Kazumi still remember how he met Sento. At first they were just enemies who only care nothing but to protect their hometown and involve in the proxy battles. Kazumi did not forgive Sento for killing his friend. Sento apologizes to Kazumi and his friends for what he did and Kazumi's forgive him, and after knowing it was Evolt's plan in destroying the planet, Sento 's determine in saving the world no matter what, for love and peace. In fact, because of Sento Love and Peace motto that cause Kazumi to fight for the same goal no matter who's the enemy are.

Aqua was sad that the boy was not Terra or Ventus but at the same time she's happy that Sora was able to save the world

Suddenly the Corridor appears in front of them, a two hooded man suddenly appears

???/???: I has been a long time friend

Aqua: Who are you??

Kazumi was in battle mode because he felt something evil inside those two hooded man maybe because if his battle instinct.

???: Don't you recognize me

The hooded man take off his hooded, reveal himself to be Xemnas and the other man was Ansem Seeker of Darkness (AnsemSOD)

much to Aqua surprised, Xemnas face looks like Terra

Aqua: Terra...?? But how

As Aqua was about to approach Xemnas, Ansem the Wise stop Aqua from approaching him

Ansem the Wise: Stop !! Aqua that is not your friend, that is Xemnas,

Aqua: Xemnas.

Xemnas: I am surprised that you survived that explosion, Ansem

Ansem: Why are you here??

Xemnas: I came here to take her

Xemnas pointed at Aqua

Aqua: Me??

Xemnas: Yes let just say you have been chosen to be our part of Organization. Master Xehanort will be pleased

Xemnas says with a smile

Kazumi: Over my dead body!!!

Kazumi step in front of Aqua

Kazumi: Henshin!!!

Build Driver: Gekitou Shinka! Grease Blizzard! Gakigakigakigaki Gakī~n!

Grease now jump in and fight Xemnas

Xemnas who managed to avoid one of Grease's attack, slash Grease' armor with his red light saber.

Grease: Arghh!! Hehe, is that all you got

Aqua: Kazumi!!

Grease: Let me show how I fight

Grease than charge towards Xemnas, suddenly Xemnas disappear and appear behing Grease

Aqua:Kazumi look out!!!

As Xemnas was about to kill Grease, Grease manage to block Xemnas attack using his robot arms, Grease is punch Xemnas on the stomach using the Blizzard Knuckle.

Xemnas was then flew back away.

Xemnas: Arghh!!

Grease: How you like that, punk!!!

Ansem the wise: Quick we can use the corridor if darkness to get out of here.

Aqua and Grease just nodded. As both Ansem, Aqua and Grease were about to head to the corridor of darkness , Ansem seeker of Darkness block the corridor and summoning the Guardian.

Grease: This is bad!!

Now they need to fight Xemnas and AnsemSOD.

AnsemSOD: Give me the girl and we will spare you

Aqua: Guys please just let me go

Grease: No!! I promise to you that I will help you get to your friends back!!

Aqua: Grease...

Grease than punch his robot arm on the ground and create an ice bergs that cause Xemnas and AnsemSOD to back off.

Grease: Now!!!

Ansem,Aqua and Grease finally have the chance to escape and goes into the corridor of darkness.

AnsemSOD: They are gone!! Tch!

Xemnas: Don't worry, we will get her next time or maybe both of them as well

AnsemSOD: Are you saying??

Xemnas: Yes.. that Grease man might also has the potential becoming one of the vessels

Both Xemnas and AnsemSOD just smile seeing that Grease has been listed on the 13 Darkness

To continue...


End file.
